


What Cecil Doesn't Know (WTNV)

by TechnoNovelist132, TechnoNovelist404



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist132/pseuds/TechnoNovelist132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist404/pseuds/TechnoNovelist404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Carlos have a relationship in the desert otherworld and it's awful and disgusing and not at all canon.<br/>(written after episode 70a+b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cecil Doesn't Know (WTNV)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just be clear, KevinxCarlos is my NOtp, but I'm doing this anyways because it has to be written.  
> (Edit:IM SO SORRY I HAVENT EVEN FINISHED ONE CHAPTER IM SORRY)

Carlos, the perfect and beautiful scientist with a perfect and beautiful haircut and a perfect and beautiful coat. Carlos, the dark, delicate-skinned scientist who came into Night Vale the day the dog park was built. Carlos, with a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. Carlos, the man who is now living by his own free will in a desert otherworld in order to do science. Carlos. (This isn't the end of the chapter, I'm writing more later. It will take a long time though so you might as well pretend this doesn't exist until I re-listen to the strex era.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin's bloodlust moan in 70a made me want to die.


End file.
